striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Promotional Items
This is a list of collectable items that were created and distributed as part of the promotions for release of any game in the Strider series. Posters There have been produced and sold or gifted as a promotion for every game in the series. Strider Hiryu 1&2 Limited Edition Poster ( ) A limited edition poster offered by Japanese magazine Dengeki PlayStation through their "Dengeki Store" shop. This poster was made with high-quality materials, and was thus very expensive. Strider1_poster.png|''Strider'' poster Hiryu-1.jpg|''Strider 2'' poster Strider_hiryu_1&2_poster.png|''Strider Hiryu 1&2'' poster Dengeki_poster.png|''Strider Hiryu 1&2'' Limited Edition poster Postcards Strider Hiryu 1&2 Postcard ( ) A postcard for the PlayStation version of Strider 2 was given as a purchase bonus for those who bought the game through the Japanese store "Messe Sannoh" ( ). Original Postcards ( ) During the 2013 Tokyo Game Show, postcards for the original Strider, Strider 2 and the 2014 Strider were given as a gift for those who tried the PlayStation 3 version of Strider in the Capcom Booth at the conventionKen-chan (September 21, 2013). "(TGS2013) Report from "Strider"'s Stage Event. Classic Series in State-of-the-Art Restoration" (Japanese). 4gamer.com. Accessed August 8, 2014. A few of the 2014 Strider postcards were later given as gifts to Western fans through Capcom-Unity.GregaMan (December 12, 2013). "Strider soundtrack will include awesome remixes of classic tunes". Capcom-unity.com. Accessed August 8, 2014 Strider_hiryu_1&2_postcard.png|''Strider 2'' postcard StrHD_postcards.png|''Strider Hiryu'' Original Postcards StrHD_postalcard.png|''Strider Hiryu (2014)'' postcard Telephone Cards Strider A set of telephone cards for the first Strider were produced by Gamest and sold through their publisher Shinseisha. This set includes one telephone card with original art, depicting Hiryu in the Amazon stage. Strider 2 A set of telephone cards recreating art from Strider 2 were produced by Capcom and given away during the game's 1999 AM Show appearance. The set was later reprinted for the 2005 Tokyo Game Show event and put up for sale in Capcom's online shop.Capcom (2005). "Strider Hiryu 2 Telephone Card Set" (Japanese). capcomshop.jp. Retrieved from archive.org. Accessed August 8, 2014 A telephone card for the PlayStation port was another purchase bonus when bought through the Messe Sannoh store. Strider1-gamest-telephonecard.png|Gamest Strider card Strider-hiryu-gamest-telephonecard.png|Gamest Strider card, original art Strider Hiryu 2 telephone card.jpg|Capcom Strider 2 card TGS2005_Telephone_card_set.png|Capcom Strider 2 card set Strider2-telephonecard.png|Messe Sannoh Strider 2 card Clothing Strider 2 T-shirt A T-shirt bearing official artwork from Strider 2 was offered through Capcom's online store. Red Scarf A replica of Hiryu's red scarf marked with the 2014 Strider's logo, this item was a gift for people attending the 2013 San Diego Comic Con, where the game was first announced. Attendees were also encouraged to pose wearing it and holding a real life replica of Hiryu's Cypher sword. Strider Hiryu Original T-shirt ( ) A set of T-shirts done as part of a collaboration with the brand Mukashi-Mukashi ( ) were given as a gift for 50 players who have bought the digital version of Strider for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 and Xbox 360. The winners were chosen in a lottery, and each console presented a different T-shirt designGueed (February 20, 2014). ""Strider", New Information about Enemies and Traps in the Research Facility, Also, information on PS4/Xbox360 Demo and Special T-shirt Gift Plans" (Japanese). 4gamer.com. Accessed August 8, 2014. Later in April, the three T-shirt models went up for sale in both Mukashi-Mukashi and e-Capcom's online sites for a limited time.Staff (April 10, 2014). "Limited-Time Sale of "Strider Hiryu"'s Original T-shirts" (Japanese). 4gamer.com. Accessed August 8, 2014 StrHD_ps3_shirt.png|PlayStation 3 t-shirt design StrHD_ps4_shirt.png|PlayStation 4 t-shirt design StrHD_360_shirt.png|Xbox 360 t-shirt design Retro Game Title T-Shirt Retro Game Title T-Shirt ( ) is a line of t-shirts made for Capcom's e-Capcom digital store, as part of a December 2018 set of merchandise including several items from its various properties. The collection includes a number of t-shirts displaying the logos from classic or "retro" games from the company, including SonSon, Commando, Breath of Fire and Strider. The shirts come in four sizes and two colors (black and white). Retro_tshirt_black.png|''Strider Hiryu'' black t-shirt Retro_tshirt_white.png|''Strider Hiryu'' white t-shirt Strider - Flight Strider - Flight is the name of a line of official t-shirts sold through website Fangamer as part of a Capcom-themed collection of t-shirts produced in mid 2019. This t-shirt is offered in various sizes and has an original printed art of Hiryu designed by artist Nina Matsumoto. It also comes with a 3" bonus sticker of the stylized "Hi" Kanji seen on Hiryu's chest. Fangamer1.png|"Strider - Flight" t-shirts Fangamer2.png|Hiryu artwork Misc Items Cypher License ( ) The "Cypher License" is a small bonus item included with the tankōbon release of the Strider Hiryu manga. An official Striders' license to wield a Cypher, it includes blank spots to fill in with a photo and details such as a codename and blood type, and includes a stamp of approval and a line at the bottom stating the person is recognized as a Special-A rank Strider. This idea for a promotional item would later be revisited for the 2014 Strider in the form of a certified agent credential. Strider Hiryu Shitajiki Gamest Gift ( ) A "shitajiki" (lit. "under sheet") is a plastic pencilboard for writing, very commonly used in merchandising and coming with imagery from several sources, ranging from celebrities to anime and manga. Since these often have a single print run, they also become hard-sought collector's item among enthusiasts. A shitajiki for the first Strider was produced by the Japanese magazine Gamest and sold through publisher Shinseisha."Strider Hiryu Shitajiki Gamest Gift" (Japanese). suruga-ya.jp. Accessed August 8, 2014 Strider Hiryu Prize Note ( ) A notebook handled out as a gift during the first game's AM Show appearance. Strider Hiryu 2 Badge ( ) Original button badges sold by Capcom at certain event locations. These came in two different designs based off official artwork. Another set of original badges made for the 2014 Strider was given as a gift for ordering one of the drinks in the Strider menu at the Capcom Bar, as detailed below. The badges were 5 in total and depicted Hiryu, Grandmaster Meio, Tong Pooh, Pei Pooh and Nang Pooh. Strider_hiryu_shitajiki.png|''Strider Hiryu'' shitajiki Strider_prize_note.png|''Strider Hiryu'' prize note Strider_prize_note_back.png|''Strider Hiryu'' prize note back cover Strider_2_badges.png|''Strider Hiryu 2'' badges StrHD_badges.png|2014 Strider badges Events Capcom Bar Limited Menu Capcom Bar is a bar/restaurant opened by the company in January 25 2012, and whose main draw are the many drinks and food inspired by series such as Street Fighter, Resident Evil and Monster Hunter, among othersAshcraft, Brain (January 13, 2012). "Capcom Bar Serves Resident Evil "Brains". You Can Eat Them.". kotaku.com. Accessed August 8, 2014. During the lead-up to the release of the PlayStation 3 and 4 versions of Strider, the bar presented a "Limited Menu" inspired by the game, offering 3 drinks and 2 dishes based off Hiryu, Solo, the Cypher, Grandmaster Meio and the Wind Sisters, respectively. The promotion started in February 22 (the release date in Japan) and lasted until March 31. 'Sengoku BASARA 4' x 'Strider Hiryu' "Test Your Skill" Event ( ) A special collaboration event between both games held in January 26 and February 1, 2014 in specific stores. Players who assisted could participate in a timed challenge for each games: defeat 300 enemies in 5 minutes for Sengoku BASARA 4, and obtain an Upgrade power-up within 5 minutes for Strider. Players could play both challenges, and specific "novelty goods" were given as prizes:Chun (January 17, 2014). "Shop experimental session of "Sengoku BASARA 4" and "Strider Hiryu" held at Osaka, Tokyo in January 26 and February 2. Participate and obtain the novelty goods" (Japanese). 4gamer.com. Accessed August 8, 2014 * Praise Tissue Box ( ) - A yellow tissue box with artwork from both game's female cast at each side. Given to those who completed both game's challenges. * Certified Agent Pocket Tissue ( ) - A pocket tissue given to those who won either one of the challenges. The envelope was designed to look like a credential for a "Special A-Class agent". * Whipped Dog Pocket Tissue ( ) - A pocket tissue given to those who participated of the event but couldn't complete either challenge. The text in the envelope is Hiryu's response to Tong Pooh's threats in both Strider 2 and the 2014 Strider, calling her a "whipped dog" ("servant of her masters" in English) StrHD_tissuebox.png|Praise Tissue Box StrHD_pocket_tissue_winner.png|Certified Agent Pocket Tissue StrHD_pocket_tissue_loser.png|Whipped Dog Pocket Tissue References Category:Merchandise